


You'll be the death of me.

by frickyouralmonds



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cockwarming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickyouralmonds/pseuds/frickyouralmonds
Summary: Luke craves attention from his boyfriend, but Calum just doesn't get it. However, Luke will get what he wants and that is just to be closer.





	You'll be the death of me.

Luke found himself in a conflicting position. Calum was currently in the living room playing video games. While this was nothing out of the norm for them to be off doing their own things, Luke was far from content today. Calum had already brushed Luke off when he tried to get his attention. 

Luke had already tried distracting Calum by sitting next to him and playing with his hair. Calum only kept playing his game, completely ignoring the fact that his loving boyfriend needed his affection immediately. 

This only made Luke want Calum’s attention that much more. Luke makes his way into the front room for a second time, only this time he was more determined and would not accept Calum’s impassive behavior. Luke’s devious plan was sure to catch his attention. 

Luke sits down in front of Calum on the floor to which Calum is oblivious. Luke scoots himself up to Cal, and starts to undo his jeans. He shuffles to help Luke get his pants off, but does nothing further. He assumes Luke’s most likely up to something, but he doesn’t say anything. 

Luke makes room for himself on Calum’s lap. Only then does he realize that Luke is only in his boxers. 

Calum lets out a huff of air, “Baby, I don’t have the energy to fuck you right now. I just wanna sit here and play video games.’ 

Luke shakes his head, “You don’t have to do anything except continue what you’re doing.” 

So Calum does just that, he continues to play his game while Luke sucks small marks into his neck. They’ll have to worry about those later. 

Calum shivers as he senses Luke’s cold hands hovering over the material covering his dick. He can feel Luke smile against his skin as he does so. He feels Luke pull just his dick out of his boxers and he wonders what he’s doing. The wonder only last a few seconds before he feels Luke shift a bit to move his own boxers to the side. 

Calum lets out a low grunt as Luke settles down onto his shaft. He knows he is not gonna be able to fuck Luke while he plays, and he tells him this much. 

“You’re gonna be too distracting and I’m gonna lose, plus you moving around is also gonna make it hard.” 

Again Luke smiles at Cal, “Who said I was gonna move, I just wanna be close to you.” 

Luke settles down onto Calum’s dick and goes back to leaving kisses on Calum’s neck. Luke doesn’t move from his spot in Calum’s lap for quite some time, just loving the feeling of being this close to Calum and having something inside of him. He can already feel himself becoming more content the longer he spends this close to Cal. 

Luke hears Calum set the controller down on the side table and instantly wonders what’s going to happen next. 

Luke feels hands slowly wrapping around him, slowly pulling him closer. Luke mumbles into Cal’s shoulder, “Wanna be this close to you always, makes me feel good.”

Calum moves his hands from rubbing his back to playing with his hair. Luke always loved when Calum would run his fingers through his hair. Calum groans as Luke starts to wiggle around. 

“Sorry I’m so needy. Just hate feeling like you’re ignoring me.”, Luke murmured into Calum’s shoulder. 

“Don’t be sorry, I love spending time with you. Especially being this close, and it doesn’t hurt that you’re also literally sitting on my dick.”, Cal laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback !!!  
> you can find me on tumblr frickyouralmonds.tumblr.com  
> feel free to hit me up


End file.
